


Sandwiches

by tyronexx



Series: Shameless Drabbles [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Gallavich, Drabble, Gallavich, M/M, bipolar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyronexx/pseuds/tyronexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„What do you like on your sandwiches?“, Yevgeny asks and Ian thinks about it for a second.<br/>„I like some cheese on there and cucumber and maybe some onions, but not very often because your Daddy doesn't let me kiss him when I've had onions.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwiches

 

„Ian?“ The redhead puts down the notebook he's been writing in and looks up at the little boy that has appeared in the doorway.

„What is it, Yev?“ He puts his notes aside and leans down to be at level with his boyfriends son.

„Can you make a sandwich?“ Ian laughs, throwing his head back. It's a little too loud and a little too jarring to sound happy.

„Of course I can. Come on I'll make one.“ He picks Yevgeny up and throws the three-year old in the air while they head to the kitchen. He gets out toast, ham and a few other things from the fridge after he sits him down at the counter, just like they usually do.

„What should I put on the sandwich?“ Yev tilts his head and thinks about the question as if it's a huge decision.

„I want ketchup and mayo.“ Ian chuckles as he get the two bottles out of the fridge.

„That sounds delicious. Anything else, Mr. Milkovich?“ Yev eyes him thoughtfully, his eyes as blue as his fathers'.

„Mustard.“ Ian cocks his eyebrows. „Mustard? Since when do you like mustard? Thought it was too hot for you?“ Yev just shrugs and lifts his knees to his chin, wrapping his arms around his legs, so Ian spreads Mustard on one half of the toasts.

„Ian, how are you?“ The redhead smiles at how weirdly serious Yevgeny sounds and cuts a tomato in slices. He's surprised that that's even something they have at the house.

Usually the Milkovich diet only allows takeout and pizza bagels. Svetlana must have put her foot down and get Mickey to buy some healthier stuff for their son.

„I'm great. Fantastic, Yev. How are you, little man?“ The boy nods, as a shy smile spreads on his face.

„I'm also flantastic.“ Yevgenys speech is improving, but he keeps mixing „l“s into random words.

There it is again. That loud, shrill laugh that sounds through the entire house, sending goosebumps down Mickeys back as he hears it all the way over in his bedroom.

„It's fantastic, Yevy. Flantastic is not a word.“ The little boy shrugs, raises his eyebrows and locks his lower lip between his teeth, just like his father does sometimes.

„Anything else you want on there?“ He asks, smiling at the little boy.

„What do you like on your sandwiches?“ Ian thinks about it for a second. „I like some cheese on there and cucumber and maybe some onions, but not very often because your Daddy doesn't let me kiss him when I've had onions.“

Yev nods. „I know he says you smell gross. He doesn't like them, right?“ Ian huffs out a laugh. „That's right. So? Any last wishes before this perfection of a sandwich is ready?“

„Put these things you like on there.“ Ian smiles and does as he is ordered.

The sandwich is ready and Ian cuts it into four pieces, just the way he knows Yevgeny likes his sandwiches cut. He gets out one of the plates with the dinosaur family on it and walks over to the kitchen table.

The plate in on hand, a giggling little boy in the other.

He sits Yevgeny down in his high chair and places the food in front of him. Instead of eating, Yev pushes it away, over to where Ian is sitting 

„What the matter? You're not hungry all of a sudden?“ Yev shrugs and crosses his little arms before his chest, a gesture that doesn't fit his looks and age at all.

„You eat it.“

„What? Why?“

Yevgeny points at the sandwich. „You eat the sandwich!“ Ian shakes his head as Mickey enters the kitchen.

„Yevgeny. What's up with you? Why won't you eat now? You told me to make you a sandwich.“

Mickey gets a beer out of the fridge and watches the two pair from a distance.

„I heard Daddy say to Mommy that you will-“ Yevgeny jumps when Mickey interrupts him mid-sentence, his voice so sharp it could cut glass.

„Yevgeny. Zatknis'!"

„That I will what?“ Ian looks at his boyfriend, demanding an explanation. Mickey waves dismissively. „Nothing.“

„Daddy said that he thinks you're close to stop eating again. And that you will get sad again. So I wanted you to eat the sandwich to show him that you're eating.“

Mickey lowers his head and lets out a long sigh and Ians face turns soft. He gets up, lifts Yevgeny out of his chair and takes him into his arms.

„Don't you worry about me, baby. I'm fine, watch!“ He picks up a piece of the sandwich on Yevgenys plate and takes a bite.

„Tastes flantastic“, he says, as he tickles the little boy, desperate to get the worrying look off his face.

A child this young shouldn't even know what worrying looks like.

Yev puts his tiny hands on Ians cheeks and places a huge, slobbery kiss on his nose.

„Why, thank you. That was a good kiss.“ Yevgeny smiles proudly and turns to his father.

„Daddy, you kiss him, too. He didn't eat any onions.“ Mickey huffs out a laugh as he approaches the pair and kisses Ian softly. Then he turn to give his son a peck on the forehead.

„Now, sit down and eat your sandwich.“ Ian places the little boy on the ground and he runs over to the table.

Mickey turns around to get something from the fridge. When he closes the door, Ians behind it. He grabs him by the waist and gently pulls him closer.

„Mick, I'm fine. But if you're that worrried, we can go to the clinic and have them give me some pills or whatever.“ Mickey eyes him with a wonderous look.

„Thought you don't believe in doctors and pills and shit?“ Ian shrugs.

„If it makes you stop worrying I'll do it. I love you.“ Mickey sighs in relief and leans his forehead against his boyfriends.

"Yeah, love you, too.“ 

„I love you three", Yevgeny chirps, as he wraps his short, little arms around his two dads legs.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as [shamelesschicago ](http://www.shamelesschicago.tumblr.com)
> 
> Zatknis' is "Shut up" in russian, Or at least, that's what google translator says.


End file.
